Confissões Marotas
by caderninho azul
Summary: Lily acaba ouvindo mais do que devia e agora sua vida vai virar de cabeça pra baixo.


Confiss es marotas

"Padre,eu tenho uma confiss o a fazer."  
Remo Lupin.

[Eu n o costumo ficar escrevendo detalhes da minha vida pessoal por a ,sempre tenho a impress o que vai acabar em m os erradas e da j vai ser tarde demais para recuperar a minha tamb m nunca tive nada contra quem gosta de escrever sobre sua vida,h quem diga que pode ser at terap utico e saud vel,embora tenha que admitir que nunca escreverei "querido di rio" ou usarei qualquer tentativa pat tica de me comunicar com o pobre objeto inanimado que n o s tem que aguentar detalhes da vida de outra pessoa como ter que ouvir todo tipo de baboseira.  
Mas n o importa qual era a minha concep o sobre relatos antes de tudo acontecer porque a partir daquele momento,tudo mudou.E eu precisava de algum lugar,qualquer lugar para depositar tudo isso que entrou na minha cabe a mais r pido do que eu podia processar.N o pretendia uma penseira porque preciso me lembrar de tudo pra continuar sobrevivendo tampouco contar a uma nica pessoa, press o o escolhi um caderno.  
Sim,um caderno qualquer,n o pense voc que s porque vou partilhar parte da minha vida pessoal que vou come ar a te dar apelidos e..Ah,que de tr s par grafos e eu j estou tentando conversar com um peda o de papel.  
Vou come ar antes que toda essa ideia s fique no papel,ou neste caso,s na minha cabe a.

Pra variar estava eu rodando pela escola sem saber que dire o tomar,era semana de provas e podia sentir a tens o no ar e nas minhas m os na pequena capela resistindo o desejo de rezar pedindo pelo sucesso nas provas,n o vou a igreja h algum tempo,nunca fiz o g nero religiosa e n o vou a missa todo certa forma,rezar s agora que eu precisava de algo n o me parecia certo.  
Enquanto olhava para o nada acabei subindo no altar e entrando naquelas pequenas cabines que as pessoas v o se confessar,e,com uma curiosidade que n o sei da onde veio me sentei no lugar onde o padre deveria ocupar e fiquei pensando em como deveria ser ouvir todos os pecados das outras pessoas e julgar sua penit ncia.N o parecia muito diferente da minha vida com as pessoas que tendiam a despejar uma quantidade assustadora de informa o in til em meus ouvidos.  
Para meu pavor,ouvi passos na entrada da capela e congelei no meu lugar sem saber o que mexer estava fora de cogita o e n o tinha nem ideia de alguma desculpa dizer,o que se diria nessas horas?O desconhecido se ajoelhou e come ou a ,por falta de op o,esperei pacientemente ele acabar e n o satisfeito seguir em minha dire o..  
E foi a que comecei a ficar realmente nervosa,a situa o n o melhorou muito quando eu reconheci a pessoa:era Remos Lupin,o menos idiota dos "Marotos",eu juro por Merlin que vou morrer sem entender porque eles se chamam assim.E quanto aos apelidos,da onde eles tiram aqueles nomes?Pontas (duplas?),Rabicho (nem tem o que comentar porque esse nome n o faz sentido),Aluado (ele o menos dos tr s!) e Almofadinhas (nada t pico do garoto mais galinha de Hogwarts)?Da onde eles tiram isso?  
Remo interrompeu o meu rac ocinio falando em voz baixa.  
-Padre,eu tenho uma confiss o a fazer.  
Pode imaginar a minha rea o na hora?Ele n o tinha me reconhecido!Achava que eu era o n o sabia o que fazer,se eu me denunciasse ele ia achar no m nimo estranho a minha presen a ali,no confession rio.E o que eu ia dizer depois,"voc vem sempre aqui"?  
Mas seria o certo e que lugar melhor para fazer o certo do que uma capela?S que quando eu abri a boca para revelar minha presen a ele foi mais r pido.  
-Aconteceu de achei que pudesse me controlar melhor mas n o sei o que deu em minha causa James est na Ala Hospitalar agora,ele nem se d conta do perigo que estava correndo - Remo abaixou a cabe a e quando a levantou de novo sua voz estava muito mais firme que antes - quando fui me desculpar ele s balan ou a cabe a e disse que podia ter acontecido com qualquer um,mas de que forma?Se eu sou o nico que.. - ele sacudiu os ombros como se tentasse livrar sua cabe a desses visto o padre devia estar a par do que estava acontecendo porque Remos n o se deu o trabalho de se explicar Nesse momento eu quis me levantar e abra a-lo,Remos meu amigo e ver ele assim estava me deixando angustiada,sem poder fazer nada.  
-Eu quero uma penit ncia -ele pediu desesperado,como se a solu o de todos seus problemas fosse uma penit ncia que eu n o poderia lhe um feiti o n o-verbal (ainda bem que tenho prestado aten o na aula de feiti os) consegui camuflar a minha voz.  
-A culpa n o foi sua,meu filho - n o sei se assim que eles falam mas fiz o melhor poss vel lembrando das vezes que meus pais levavam Pet nia e eu para se confessar na igreja perto de casa.  
-Foi minha sim,eu devia ser mais forte,ter mais eu falhei na hora,e se meu melhor amigo tivesse morto agora por isso?Por minha causa?Eu nunca poderia me perdoar.. -at agora n o tenho certeza do que vi,por causa daquela barra de pano na frente mas tive a impress o de ver l grimas caindo pelo seu rosto,o que s aumentou a minha ang stia.  
-N o tente carregar o mundo nas costas,voc n o vai conseguir e vai acabar cometem erros nna vida e o importante saber conviver com amigo seguiu em frente,sem sua vez de seguir, sem remorso -eu mesma j estava quase chorando como a boba chorona que sou,estava ali,apenas o aconselhando.N o como um padre faria (porque n o sei o que ele faria) mas como a Lily faria se um dia Remos pedisse a minha ajuda.  
-E qual a penit ncia?  
-N o h penit ncia,s lembre do que lhe falei e v em paz - algo que acaba de me ocorrer agora que se Remos veio aqui e n o tem penit ncia,a minha no entanto deve ser absurda.N o,s rio,me n o s invadi o confession rio,como me passei pelo padre e escutei a confiss o de Remos por engano e permaneci calada. N o existem penit ncias para uma coisa dessas,o pior que nem me confessar eu posso porque da o padre vai saber de tudo e a eu vou estar oficialmente ferrada.  
Assim que Remo saiu,eu esperei uns cinco minutos (claro,por que e se ele me encontrasse na sa da da capela?"Oi Lily,voc tamb m estava a ?Por que achei que s tinha eu e o padre com quem me confessei..") e sa em dire o ao dormit rio que onde estou agora.  
Ent o como eu n o posso me confessar o nico jeito de n o surtar com tudo que ouvi hoje escrever.  
Sabe,estou come ando a me sentir beneficiada com isto,de repente come o a pensar se n o estou exagerando com toda essa situa ,s o que sei que Remo e Potter brigaram e o "Pontas" est na Ala Hospitalar . E pensar que a ing nua aqui acreditou ser por causa do treino de Quadribol..  
Bom,eu vou dormir porque estou com grandes esperan as de acordar amanh para descobrir que isso tudo n o passou de um sonho.  
Na verdade,um pesadelo.]

Enquanto isso,do outro lado do castelo,Severus Snape andava de uma lado para o outro imposs vel Potter ter se machucado assim na treino de Quadribol que ali s tinha acontecido muito antes dele chegar na Ala tinha certeza porque ele mesmo estava l naquele momento quando Potter chegou quase de madrugada acompanhado apenas de n o sabia onde estava os outros amigos irritantes dele.  
Mas tinha certeza de que algo estava muito errado e apesar de ter que sair do local por causa da como o que a presen a de Potter causava ele sabia que ia tirar aquela hist ria a limpo.  
Em muito breve.

-/-  
N/A:Ficou um cap tulo bem curtinho e sem gra a mas como era o primeiro eu precisava disso para a hist que ningu m tenha se ofendido pela parte da capela,n o era a minha inten s tamb m n o sei se(e desconfio que n o) tem uma capela em Hogwarts. uma escola leiga-leico ( assim que escreve),n o?Ent o s vai ser necess rio que se admita que tenha nesse primeiro cap tulo,garanto que n o ser o novo hobbie de Lily entrar no confession rio para ouvir o pecado dos outros (quem faz isso?).  
Ah e a minha ideia original era de fazer a fic s com o di rio da Lily mas imposs vel porque tem coisas que ela n o sabe e da ,quando for ela escrevendo no di rio (no caderno,quero dizer,j que ela n o acredita no uso de di rios -.-) vou fazer entre [ e ].  
Bom,ent o isso,se gostaram ou n o,se tem alguma ideia,comentem!  
E at a pr xima!


End file.
